1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size reduction and weight reduction of an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera in which, an electronic image pickup element is used, have been sought. As a zoom lens which deals with these expectations, a zoom lens in which, a reflecting surface is disposed in an optical path of an optical system, and the optical path is bent by reflection at the reflecting surface has hitherto been known. By an arrangement of bending the optical path of the optical system, slimming and small-sizing of not only the optical system, but also of an image pickup apparatus are possible. Therefore, an image pickup apparatus in which, such zoom lens is used, is popular.
Moreover, for a zoom lens, a zoom lens having a large zoom ratio has been sought. This is because a zoom lens with a large zoom ratio is capable of coping with scenes of capturing of even wider range.
A zoom lens with an arrangement of bending an optical path, and having a comparatively wide angle of view, and an image pickup apparatus which includes such zoom lens are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2009-128620, 2011-095504, 2011-095505, and 2011-017772.